A Poised Acquiescence
by arc.black
Summary: The Resurrection Stone is found and quickly reunited with the other Hallows. The entire wizarding world is at risk -- this is the story of six friends fighting through the third war.
1. Prologue

**A Poised Acquiescence**

_**Prologue**_

Despite the July heat, he still shivers in his ragged robes as he treads the gnarled forest floor barefoot. Spidery, brittle fingers clutch at branches as he stumbles along, bony legs aching with every step. It doesn't matter where he is, how he got there, and he doesn't know where he's going, as long as he gets away from that _place. _That place, where his glory had its downfall, where he was trapped in a cell for who knows how long. That cell, where every bitter memory of the betrayal could be relived endlessly. Every crack in the walls, every water stain, seemed to be an etching of that hated face. Every sound was like that voice haunting him, repeating, "You killed her...you killed her…" until he muttered those words in his sleep.

A sharp pain in his left foot made him finally collapse onto the dead leaves and bark below his feet. It was wet; there was blood. How was he ever going to survive? He was old, frail, weak. Most important was his revenge – he supposed that was why he came to this place. Thinking again of his enemy, he clenched his hand shut, closing on something cold. His eyes snapped open, and he quickly observed the object.

It was a ring, gold and set with a black stone. He squinted to read the engravings upon the stone. It couldn't be…it was. Nearly dropping the object in surprise and glee, he read the engravings again.

It was. It was one of the objects he had been searching for all his life, yes, see, there was the crest! His youth and power came flooding back to him in his happiness, and with every passing moment, he felt himself getting stronger.

He no longer shivered. He could stand up straight. The ache in his legs disappeared. Slowly, with an air of slight insanity, he began to laugh there, under the trees, holding the Resurrection stone tightly in his fist.


	2. The Headline

Warnings: Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Amy frowned at the headline, taking a bite of toast. It read, "Elder Wand that Saved the Wizarding World Stolen!"

"Liz," she called. "Come have a look at this." Liz carried her cereal bowl from where she was eating on the counter to the table. Her eyes moved quickly down the page, as both women scanned the article. "The legendary Elder wand that Harry Potter used to defeat Voldemort, the most powerful Dark wizard in the twentieth century, has been stolen directly from the Potter residence, authorities say…Potter was quoted to say, 'Whoever stole this wand is after power, and they are not afraid to break the law to do it. I don't know how they bypassed my security…"

"That's terrible!" Liz exclaimed. "This person could be really dangerous."

"Don't say that," Amy snapped. "It could be anyone, someone just playing a prank."

"I don't think it's a prank, Amy," Liz said, finishing the last of her cereal. "Who would go through all the work of bypassing Mr. Potter's security just to play a prank?"

"Alex?" Amy suggested, folding the paper and putting it in her bag.

Liz laughed. "Right. Well, I'm sure everyone will be talking about this at work anyway. I'll see you at lunch, all right?" She picked up her bag, checked herself in the mirror, and left.

"See you." Amy hurriedly drank the rest of her tea, and did a general cleaning spell. She left as the detergent began to spray itself over the dirty dishes.

As Liz predicted, everyone was talking about the headline. It was even projected onto a giant screen in the Atrium. As she walked, she heard snatches of conversation.

"Who could summon so much power?"

"I heard both Mr. and Mrs. Potter's Patronuses were fooled –"

"Nonsense, how could anyone fool a Patronus?"

Putting her things in her locker, she put a headband in her thick brown hair and shrugged on her white research robes. She still enjoyed the weight of it, and the large embroidered crest on the chest. Even though it had been a year since she had earned the rank of Individual Researcher, the work she had done to get there was something she would never forget.

The sharp tang of the Potions room hit her nose as she walked to her lab, as it did every morning. Her room was at the end of the hall, a small, magic-proofed unit that provided a safe environment for her experiments.

"Morning, Amy." Orestes Trentwood, Head of Department, greeted her. Eighteen years older than her, he had been but a first year Hufflepuff when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. "Did you read the paper this morning?"

"Yes," she replied. "Most unusual."

"Unusual?" he laughed. "Amy, this is more than unusual! The thief bypassed Harry Potter's wards, and he stole the Elder wand! Unusual…" Still chuckling to himself, he strode to his office. "I'll see you later."

Amy tapped her wand on the door three times. "Coeptus." She muttered her password. Her main focus of work was on Transfigurations of marsupial crossbreeds. There was a memo on her desk, the hot pink color of it indicating urgency. "Assembly in the Severus Snape auditorium, 10: 00." She had two and a half hours until she had to go, and the Snape auditorium was only two corridors down anyway. She could get roughly a third of her weekly report done, if the animals were co-operative.

She carefully set out her materials: a long sheet of parchment she would cut and scan later, her treasured eagle-feather quill, and a bottle of the standard Azul Marino ink used for Ministry documents. Jotting down a note to scan and email it to Orestes later, she set to work.

At exactly nine fifty-six, Amy left her lab, still thinking about the strange reactions the koala was having with basic Transfiguration. She entered quietly, thinking that it would be an only be assembly for the Transfiguration Research department and Experimental Charms again, like that time the turtles turned pink and started spouting lavender-scented bubbles…there was too much noise in there for it to be only them and Experimental Charms, but then again, there was a reason people sometimes accidentally forgot the 'experi' bit to 'experimental'…she looked up.

It was everyone. Literally the entire Ministry was there, from the Minister standing patiently at the podium to Tia sitting next to Hermione Weasley. Amy passed Alex on her way to where Orestes was sitting. He was tapping his wand on his knee, looking generally bored. "Morning, git," Amy said, leaning over to adjust his lopsided collar. "Honestly, have you never heard of a comb?" she asked in exasperated despair.

"Morning, lovely," he answered, in kind. "I have heard tell of these strange things called 'combs', actually. Supposed to be revolutionary, but I was never an innovator."

Amy rolled her eyes at this. "Your robes look so pristine. Did the koala shit on you?"

"No."

"Oh, it was the kangaroo this time, then?"

"Shut up." Shaking her head but smiling slightly, she made her way next to Orestes. "Hello," she said.

"I heard what Delacroix said to you," he said, crossing his arms. "I don't see why you put up with him."

"Oh," Amy said, laughing at Orestes' disapproving tone. "He has a very individual brand of humor. He's an acquired taste."

"You make him sound like wine," he muttered.

"He's a bit like that," she responded musingly, turning her attention to the stage.

"Good morning." The Minister's deep voice resounded throughout the auditorium, and all the chatter instantly ceased. "As many of you may have noticed, this morning's paper contained an article pertaining to Mr. Harry Potter, and the Elder wand. "

"This is serious news, not to be taken lightly," he continued. "The stolen object is of immense power. As Mr. Potter stated earlier, the person who stole it is most certainly after power, and perhaps a domination of the kind of Lord Voldemort." At this, the majority of the hall gasped or shifted uneasily. "Although it has been twenty-seven years since the defeat of the Dark Lord, his name obviously still makes many people uneasy. The terror he brought upon the Wizarding world cannot be forgotten in merely three decades; his damage will take a long time to heal. We do not want a repetition of that terror." He slapped his hand on the podium to emphasize his point, and his voice grew louder. "The goals of Lord Voldemort – " fewer people shivered this time " – and this man or woman may be different, nonetheless, it is obvious what this person is prepared to do in order to gain power: break the law in reckless abandon."

"Therefore, it is imperative that the Ministry should now dedicate its full attention to catching this thief and putting him or her in Azkaban before it's too late." Thunderous applause and cheering flooded the auditorium, but he held up a hand for silence. "Nobody is going to be doing their old job, and I expect all to work twice as hard. Every department will create briefings for each of their personnel on their new jobs." Amy saw Trinity Maximus, Head of the Defense Department, banging his head on the seat in front of him, and sympathized. The man would have to create new training programs for all of his Aurors. "Especially the Defense Department," the Minister added with a wry smile, and Maximus sent him a death glare. "Thank you all, and have a good day." He walked offstage to applause. The Heads of Department were already rushing out of the auditorium, no doubt the amount of work ahead of them occupying their minds.

Amy scanned the crowd for Liz and Tia as she exited. Catching Alex's eye, he pointed down to where Liz and Tia were already walking together. "I have to go," he, called, smiled, and darted into the throng.

She quickly made her way to Liz and Tia. "Hi," Tia said. "This is crazy!"

"I feel so sorry for the Heads," Liz said. "Did you see Trinity Maximus?"

"Banging his head? Yes," Amy said. "I wonder what we'll all be assigned to do. Well, Liz, yours is obvious – you're going to be keeping the public informed."

"Aglaia will give us hell about that," Liz remarked.

"You're the only one who calls her that, you know?" Tia said. "The rest of her only calls your boss Aglaia Aerope…"

"Why not?"

"She's scary!" Tia contended.

"Alex will have to go into military training," Liz continued. "And reconnaissance, and things…"

"Isn't that a scary thought? Alex, a soldier?" Tia said. "Michael will probably have to reinforce the wards on the Ministry itself. Christian will be doing the same thing as Lizzy, no doubt."

"I wonder what Mia will do," Liz observed. "She's the only one not working at MOM. James will be doing the same thing as Alex, I suppose, counter-curses and things."

"You're still coming round for dinner, right?" Amy asked Tia.

"Yes," Tia said, looking bemused at the abrupt change of subject.

"Good. I'm making pasta," Amy said firmly.

XVX

Later, everyone perched themselves about the sitting room, the mood rather subdued, as they were all reading their briefings.

Tia glanced up. Amy's legs were tucked under her as she sat in the padded recliner, a frown on her face. Liz was next to her, on the floor, and Mia and James shared the chaise lounge, Mia reading over her boyfriend's shoulder. Alex was stretched out on his stomach on the cream-colored couch, head tilted to one side as he read his document. The clock read seven twenty-three, and Michael still hadn't arrived. Tia didn't want to eat without him, but she didn't want to make the others wait either.

Her briefing had been very simple: find and organize the files on the Deathly Hallows, the Elder wand, and the defeat of Voldemort. She was also to keep tabs on any information that might be "useful" and pertain to "the case." She would also get off work half an hour later, so that meant she would have only an hour to get ready on Wednesdays…

"I thought so," Amy muttered.

"What?" Tia asked, desperate for a reprieve from her boredom.

"My assignment is to do research on Inferi. This means that the search is just a routine procedure…they don't really expect to find the thief. They're already preparing for war."

Silence. No one quite wanted to digest the thought that a Voldemort Two might be coming along. No one knew first hand what war was like, but there was a vague feeling of pain and general terror. No one wanted to know, really.

The doorbell rang, and Tia jumped to get it. "Hi Michael!" she said, flinging her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Michael's behind me," said Christian, sounding a little shocked.

"Oh," Tia said, and let him pass.

Amy, Liz and Mia giggled. "Now imagine if that had been me, Tia," Alex said, smirking. "Thank goodness Christian is not possessed of as vicious a nature as some people."

"Hi Michael!" Tia flung her arms around him and kissed him, but only after certifying it really was Michael.

"Hey, baby. Got anything to eat?" Michael looked absolutely exhausted.

"Finally," Alex groaned from the couch. "We can eat now."

"Shut up, Alex," Mia said waspishly, eyeing Lizzy and Christian's much less theatric greeting.

"Bad day, honey?" Tia murmured, stroking Michael's hair and completely ignoring Alex's expression and the dramatic way he rolled his eyes.

"Terrible, I'm starving," Michael replied, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"As touching as this romantic scene is, I would like to eat in the near future," Alex said irritably, getting up. Leaving his briefing on the floor, he took out his wand as he stalked to the kitchen.

Michael and Tia walked back to the rest, his arm around her waist. "As much as I hate to admit it, for once I agree with the git," Michael said ruefully, and everyone laughed. "Hey, James." James raised his hand in greeting.

"Amy, where do you keep your basil?" Alex's irate voice came from the kitchen.

"It's fine as it is," Amy snapped back.

"Where do you keep your basil, damn it?" Alex repeated.

Amy sighed and went to the kitchen.

"When's the wedding?" James asked, inducing another laugh from the rest.

"Speaking of which, when is Vanessa and Orestes' wedding?" Liz asked.

"The eighteenth," Alex called from the kitchen.

"Four days?" Mia gasped. "I don't even have new dress robes for it yet!"

"Neither do I," chorused the rest.

"But," Alex said, coming out of the kitchen bearing a bowl of pasta and Amy at his heels, "I don't quite need them."

"Alex, you know it's impolite to attend a wedding without dress robes," Mia chided, sitting next to James.

"I know, but I don't think I'll be going to the wedding," he said to general astonishment.

"But Alex!" Tia spluttered.

"I find the twenty-year gap between the groom and bride slightly sickening. Besides, I have to wear red." he added whimsically. "I don't look good in red."

"Why does he have to wear red?" Liz asked, helping herself to salad.

"In very traditional wizarding weddings, the bride and the groom each pick a color, and all the guests have to wear the color that their side picks," Amy explained. "It's usually a color on their family crest."

"Vanessa had to pick red, didn't she? Hang on, it's not red, it's crimson…" Alex complained sarcastically, flicking his wand at the French bread, which began to divide into even slices.

"She could've picked pink," Tia pointed out. "Orestes picked dark blue, I hate dark blue."

Alex sniffed. "Yes, he picked a decent color."

"Alex, I'm sure you look fine in red," Amy said, spooning Bolognese sauce on her pasta. "And I still think you didn't need any more basil in the sauce, and all that extra salt."

"Married," James mouthed to the rest of the table, who grinned into their napkins.

"What?" Alex addressed the table. They were all smiling in more than a slightly suspicious way, all of their eyes fixed on the pasta in front of them

"Nothing, Alex, dear." James said smugly.

"And I'm going to believe you because you don't look guilty at all, you poor, innocent thing," Alex retorted, smiling. A wave of his wand caused the olive oil to pour smoothly into a dipping dish, and the salt to sprinkle over it.

"I'm sure you look dashing in red, Alex," James mock-purred.

"Shut up, bitch," Alex laughed, while Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Make – argh!" James choked incoherently, as Alex had stuffed a piece of bread into James' mouth. Alex snickered evilly, sitting down.

"Having trouble talking?"

The usual levity that accompanied their meals was restored, and the possibility of a war was almost forgotten.

Almost; but those pieces of paper that littered the sitting room reminded Liz constantly, even as she ate and watched Alex and James' antics. Out of the corner of her eye, she could always see that white paper, with "War Prep" written across the top in Aglaia Aerope's slim handwriting…


	3. Acclimating

Warnings: Language. 

"So are we all going to Liz and Amy's later on?" Tia asked James, as they waited in the lift.

"Yes, it's Thursday, isn't it?" James asked. "Anyway, I've got a meeting with Maximus now, so I might be a few minutes late. It's probably something about how we're breathing wrong." Trinity Maximus' eye for meticulous detail was notorious throughout the Ministry.

"Level four," the cool voice announced.

"See you later, Tia," he said, and stepped out.

Mia was lucky to have such a boyfriend, Tia thought as she waited. Handsome, smart, sweet and thoughtful, partially famous, and an excellent Quidditch player – Mia had it all in one package, really. Plus she was pretty and smart and nice, and they were quite the ideal couple. Tia sighed as she thought about Michael. He was everything she had ever dreamed of: he was funny and smart, and he was very handsome. But he lacked something towards her that she couldn't quite place. He wasn't coming to dinner tonight; he had ward duties, so maybe she could talk it over with Mia or someone.

A crisp wind met her as she Apparated in front of the building where Liz, Amy and Alex now lived. September was going along fast, heading in a very straightforward manner into November. This war-preparation work at the Ministry was becoming almost normal, as though she hadn't been merely creating schedules and making sure Mrs., Weasley got all her emails and had coffee at all her meetings. It hadn't been fun, but at least there were fewer papers to be filed. Tia glanced ruefully at the many plasters covering her fingers, due to paper cuts. She rang the doorbell, and heard Liz call, "I'll get it!"

"Hi!" Liz opened the door. "It's vegetable stew today, I'm afraid."

"Couldn't you have made something else?" Tia whined as she stepped inside.

"We checked our fridge, and all we had was veggies, so that's what we have today." Liz shut the door briskly. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll get it, Lizzy." Tia shrugged her coat off onto the couch and dropped her handbag on top of it, pausing by the entrance again to kick her shoes off. With a backwards glance at Lizzy, she bent down (a rather difficult feat, in her skirt) and straightened the lime green stilettos. She knew that if she didn't do it, Lizzy would, and that always made her feel a little guilty.

The door hit her on the head, making her fall over and gasp with pain. "Hi!" she heard from above.

"Oh, thanks, Mia," she groaned sarcastically. Mia bent down.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry, Tia!" she said, helping her up.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Tia tottered to the kitchen, digging in the freezer for an ice pack. She heard Mia following the same routine she had just completed, heels clicking on the wooden dining room floor, then muffled by the carpet in the living room, then clicking again as she went back to the entrance.

"Christian!" Tia turned round in time to catch Liz and Christian's quick kiss.

"Hi, Christian," she said, feeling a bit stupid holding an ice pack to her head.

"What happened?" he said, indicating her ice pack. She followed him to the living room.

"Got hit in the head with the door, when Mia came in," Tia half-muttered. Christian smiled, took of his coat, and followed Liz into the kitchen. "Where's Amy?"

"In her room, I think," Liz answered from the kitchen. Mia and Tia went to Amy's room and knocked on the door.

"Hang on," Amy said from within. "All right. Sorry, I was getting dressed."

"Didn't you hear us come in?" Tia asked, plopping down onto Amy's bed.

"Yes, but I was in the shower," Amy explained. "How have your days been?"

Tia shrugged. "The usual, file sorting. Gets boring after a while. I've got to cut myself to stay awake." She held up her hand, showing her cut fingers. "Today's quite a day for injuries for me, I think."

"I'm so sorry about the door," Mia apologized immediately.

"It's all right," Tia said.

Amy said, "Shall we go see what Liz's doing?" They traipsed back to the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry, it's quite a mess in here – "

"Oh, I don't mind," Mia said airily. "We know that no matter how bad your flat is, Alex's is even worse.

They shared a laugh. "I know," Liz said, as they set the table. "I don't even know how he manages to find so much stuff!"

"Speaking of which, where is he? And where is James?" Christian voiced the nagging thought in the back of their minds, gingerly placing the pot of stew on the table.

Tia shrugged and sat down. "Meeting."

"It's already seven fifty," Mia said worriedly. "Bit late, don't you think? For a meeting?"

"Don't worry," Liz soothed. "They're fine. Anyone want bread to go with this?" Everyone looked at each other, James and Alex still on their minds. "Or, shall we wait, then." Liz got glasses of water for them all, and they arranged themselves in the living room.

Tia didn't want to discuss Michael in front of Christian, not because she didn't trust him to keep a secret for her, but because what if her woes brought up awkward aspects of Liz and his relationship? Maybe she could guide everyone slowly onto the topic of boyfriends. "So," she began, clearing her throat. "Amy – how's Orestes doing these days?"

"All right, I suppose," Amy replied dubiously. "I haven't seen him in a few days, but I assume he's fine." Tia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Amy rolled her eyes. "He's on his honeymoon!" she said loudly. "He's married, remember?"

"Wasn't it a lovely wedding?" Mia asked, sighing and stretching.

"I especially liked the flowers," Liz enthused. "With the lilies, and roses…"

"Were they roses?" Amy asked.

"I think so…"

Half an hour passed in this fashion, discussing Vanessa and Orestes wedding, and various other small things, but they never quite reached the topic of discussion Tia really wanted. However, they were interrupted by a silver canine shape materializing in the middle of the room. "James and I are safe, etcetera." Alex's light tenor came out of the wolf's mouth. "We're about halfway through the meeting, will definitely be let off by nine. I'm starving, by the way. Are you starving?" Background noise, James' voice warbling indistinctly. "James is extremely hungry as well. So that means…don't eat too much before we get there. Or at least Patronus me back so we can pick something up on the way."

"Prat," Amy said, and Liz laughed.

"Well, he knows what he wants," she said.

"Does Alex have a girlfriend?" Tia asked, sipping her water.

"I don't know, actually," Mia said. "Wasn't there that one girl that he almost went out with, but then she turned out to be some sort of nutter?"

"Wasn't she the one who was, like, seventy years old but charmed herself to look younger?" Tia queried.

"That was Therese van Hollensburg," Mia said. "I remember that date, Alex came home laughing. But that other one, what was her name? Desdemona Pike, or something?"

Amy scowled. "Don't look at me, it's not like I keep track of Alex's romantic interests."

"You know, Alex has never really had a girlfriend, now that I think about it," Liz said thoughtfully. "Not like Mia and James, for example. "

"You mean, long-term?" Christian suggested.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, he's never really committed himself. What do you think it means?"

Amy snorted. "That he has commitment issues?"

"I wonder why, though," Mia wondered. "You have to admit, he's not that bad."

"Did any of you every like him as…you know…more than a friend?" Christian asked, looking around at them.

Tia, Mia and Liz shook their heads, as Amy said, "What do you think?"

"Amy, I know we've mentioned this about a million times before, but why don't you and Alex go out?" Liz said this tentatively, without a hint of derisiveness or levity.

"We'd kill each other, and I don't even like him like that anyhow." Amy was resolute. "Besides, it's not like I can just make him go out with me."

"That's why you ask," Mia said patiently.

Crack. "Ask what?" Alex and James Apparated into the middle of the sitting room.  
Mia jumped up and squealed, "James!" flinging her arms around him and kissing him soundly. "I was worried about you."

He grinned and kissed her back, holding her close. "It was just a meeting, it was fine."

"Yes, nice to see you all, I'll just go up to my flat now," Alex said loudly.

"Shut up, Alex, you great prat," Tia admonished. "It's a romantic moment, you're supposed to be quiet."

"I don't do romantic," he retorted. "Well, I'm sure you all have a lot to catch up on, having been away from each other for six hours, but I'd really quite like to eat." Alex plopped himself down.

"Alex! I haven't seen James from this morning!" Mia contradicted.

"Lie," Alex countered. "I know for a fact that James did not, in fact, have an arrangement with Maximus at one-thirty this afternoon, but went out to lunch with you."

"How did you know?" James asked dumbly.

Alex rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. "I was with Maximus at the time. Try cross-referencing next time, why don't you?"

"Alex, we don't all possess your 'Slytherin cunning' or whatever, OK?" Tia said, pursing her lips.

"It's not 'cunning', it's common sense!" Alex protested.

"And that is why you were in Slytherin," Amy concluded sensibly.

Alex scowled. "Did you or Lizzy cook this time?"

"Does it really matter?" Amy asked tartly.

"Well," Alex said reasonably. "It depends. If you cooked, then…"

"Then what?" Amy said threateningly.

Alex continued nonchalantly: "Then I have to get up again. For the salt."

"Lizzy cooked." Alex got up anyway.

"Well…" Tia began, trying to fill up the relative silence.

"Doesn't anyone want to know what the meeting was about?" Alex returned, carrying not only the saltshaker, but also sage, marjoram, and for some reason known only to him, cinnamon.

"So you're allowed to tell us now?" Amy said, sitting down as well. Alex had quite made a show of confidentiality when it came to work, lording it over them (with the exception of James) that they weren't let in on the "important stuff."

"Well, it concerns you all, actually."

"I have some news as well," Lizzy said.

"You're pregnant!" yelled Tia, eliciting a bright blush from Christian.

Alex stared at him. "You are!" he shot at Lizzy.

"No, I'm not," she said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly. I'm going on a business trip to France in a few months. The date is not fixed, but when it is, you guys will have to see about the living conditions."

"What?" Alex asked stupidly.

"You know. How it's 'not advised' to live by yourself anymore?" Lizzy said, resigned.

"Are you saying I would have to live with someone else?" Amy asked.

"For week or so, actually," said Lizzy delicately.

"Why don't you live with Alex?" Mia suggested brightly. Tia sniggered.

"We can make specific arrangements later," Alex said, smiling a little. Mia and Tia looked at each other. Lizzy smirked.

"Stop smirking!" Amy said exasperatedly.

"James? What about our news?"

"Oh, yes. Mia, I regretfully inform you…" James began.

"You're gay!" Tia yelled again. "Together!"

Alex giggled. "Oh, Tia, you caught us out all right."

"What?" Mia screamed, nearly upending her soup. "You're WHAT?"

"Alex!" James said sharply. "No. We're going to have to live at Hogwarts for a bit, for extra Auror Training."

"Oh."

Alex tried to look innocent, and failed. "You totally fell for that!" he laughed, almost falling off his chair. "You totally, completely – "

"Shut up, prat," James said.

"Sorry," Alex replied, straightening immediately. "Sorry, Mia."

Everyone looked at each other. There was something these two knew that the rest of them didn't.

"Let's start again," Mia said dangerously. "What was the meeting about?"

"Stuff," Alex sniffed evasively. Everyone looked at James.

"Maximus put us in for extra training. We're going to live at Hogwarts for a month, give or take, undergoing extra training and filling in for teachers from time to time."

"Why?" Mia asked bluntly, clearly upset.

"Mia," James pleaded. "Mia, it's nothing to worry about!"

"It bloody well is!" she cried hysterically. "It is! My boyfriend is going to be living at Hogwarts while I deal with everything on my own."

"Point two," Amy said.

"True," Alex replied.

"What do you mean?" Tia interjected.

"This really just proves that the Ministry is preparing for all-out war."

Silence. "So. We're going to be gone for a bit, so we can get our qualifications, then we're coming back." James' tone was apologetic.

"It's actually very interesting," Alex cut in. "We're specializing."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing Potions and James is doing Transfiguration. So I end up filling in for Malfoy a lot of the time," Alex said happily, yet glancing a little nervously at Mia.

"Who else is going?" Mia said abruptly.

"Richard Tayce and Hope Rulia," James replied quickly.

Mia snorted. "That blonde bimbo?"

Alex tried to stifle the giggle. He really did try. "Yes, her. She's doing…Charms, I think."

"All an airhead like her can do, I suppose," Mia sniffed. Everyone collectively refrained from reminding Mia that that was her best subject when they were at school.

"So," Alex said, false cheeriness blending with irony. "Who wants to wash up with me?" James began to stand up but suddenly sat down, grimacing in pain. "Not you, honey. You have some things and issues to discuss with your dearly beloved."

"Alex – " James began to object.

"No," Alex said firmly. "Sit your blessed, handsome little ass down and explain everything to Mia. After all – " he paused significantly – "she deserves it, doesn't she?"

"Yes." James looked glum. "Yes, I suppose. But you didn't have to kick me."

Alex looked shocked, but they all knew it was completely faked. "James!" he gasped. "How dare you imply that I would ever do such a base and horrible thing!"

"Imply nothing," James retorted. "Want to see the bruise?"

"James," Mia said darkly. "I believe we have a few things we have to discuss, sweetie."

"Yeah, sweetie," Alex said, straight-faced. "There are more important things than the condition of your legs. Not that I would agree."


	4. The Second Theft

"I'm sure you look lovely," Alex's Patronus said, obviously bored. "So will you please hurry up? I'm bored."

"As if that wasn't self-evident from the past seventy or so Patronuses you've sent me," Amy muttered, although Alex couldn't hear her. Her heels were a little uncomfortable.

"Amy!" Mia squealed. "You look great! The lavender color really suits you."

Amy resisted raising an eyebrow. In fact, she felt uptight and presumptuous. "Thank you, so do you," Amy responded. "You really do look lovely."

A silver shape materialized in the middle of the room. "No, honestly. I'm supremely bored. You have no idea how bored I am. It's unfathomable. I might actually die of boredom! It's worse than Binns with a cold. It's amazing. It's incredible. It's ridiculous. I'm sure you all look stunning, and even if you didn't, which doesn't matter because I know you do, we all still love you. So please hurry. Thank you."

"He's been doing that every three minutes or so now," Amy told Mia irritably. "Honestly, can't he live without us for five minutes?"

"Complete retard," Tia commented upon entering the room. "How do I look?" Her dress was a green satin halter; her hair was sleekly pulled back. In matching green stilettos and delicate gold jewelry, she rather looked the celebrity she aspired to be.

"Are we ready to go?" Lizzy asked, putting on her simple black heels.

"Yes, we'd better get there fast before master Alex dies of boredom," Amy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We're not Flooing, are we? It'll mess up my hair," Mia fretted.

"I doubt anything you could ever do would mess it up," Amy responded. "But we're not Flooing are we?"

"No…Apparation Hall. We've all got permits except for Mia, and she's listed with James, so she's fine." Lizzy raised her wand. "Ready?"

It took Amy a few more moments than usual to regain her balance, as this time she was doing it in high-heels as opposed to her usual shoes. She was sharply brought back to reality by someone pulling her up and practically yelling. "You do look lovely, as predicted. I do like the dress, Amy. Really." When her eyes refocused, she was staring at Alex.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Died yet?"

"Almost," he answered. "But then you lot arrived. Well done, Tia, you didn't pick the white one. You too, Mia. Good job on the teal. Contrasts with the hair and all that…James will love it, and that's the main objective, isn't it?" Alex continued his blasé commentary on their attire. "Oh, did you not like the one with the pink stripe, Lizzy?"

"Well, I mean, when else would I wear it?" Lizzy reasoned.

"I don't know. But it was pretty," Alex said wistfully.

"Sometimes I wonder if Alex was born into the wrong sex," Mia said loudly. Several chattering old ladies in the corner stopped chattering and started staring.

"That was loud," Amy observed.

"Let's get out of here. Wait till you see the Ballroom." Alex was almost skipping. "Alex Delacroix," he giggled to the guard.

"Yes, I know," the guard growled. "You've been past at least five times."

"Thank you," Alex said, taking his ID card back.

With a roll of his eyes, the guard took the women's IDs. "Amy Leigh? Hermia DiMartino? Tia M. Ryburn? Elisabeth Smith? Good to go. Have a nice night."

"Michael!" Tia leaped into his arms as he stepped in next to her. 

"Hello, babe."

Alex looked distastefully at their greeting, as though he were watching a particularly immature children's television show. Thankfully, his attention was diverted. "James!" he and Mia said simultaneously.

"Wow. You all really dressed up!" James seemed a little awed.

"Well, it kills you to put on something decent," Alex sniffed. "Although you look all right tonight."

"Unlike you, I don't waste time shopping for clothes," James countered, putting his arm around Mia's shoulders.

"You're practically bloody married already…" Alex laughed. "Look, James, I can understand a forty-year old man who doesn't shop for clothes, but…"

"Save it for marriage counseling, will you?" Michael snapped. There was a moment of unease, wherein Tia looked reproachfully at her boyfriend, James and Alex looked away from each other in a smooth motion, and everyone else stared at Michael in disbelief. "They're bickering like an old married couple!" Michael interjected, a little hysterical.

"You're just jealous." Alex finally found his voice again. Although a little shaky, the humor was evident enough that Michael didn't have to be offended and they could really just forget this entire little scene. 

Michael, being the conciliatory fellow that he was, was offended. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked Alex menacingly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Alex said lightly. 

"Queer." The rebellious mutter was there, but Alex chose to ignore it.

"Hello," Christian said breathlessly. "I'm not late, am I?" Lizzy kicked him, and he looked totally bewildered. He glanced at the group, no doubt taking in Alex's expression and Michael's belligerent stance. "Oh," he said, finally figuring it out. "Well, it's Christmas, eh?"

Alex wordlessly pushed open the mahogany doors, and revealed the ballroom inside. Amy's first impression was that everything glittered. The pine trees in the corners of the room were tall and glittering with snow. The marble floor glittered with golden dust. The air was thick with glittering fairy lights.

"It's rather sparkly," Amy remarked.

"It was worse before. Next year, I will be the party planner. And then it'll be fine." Alex scowled. "I mean, look at the bloody fairies. They totally overdid it."

"Mm." Amy hid a grin.

"I made a simulation," Alex rambled on. "But they said it was too cold. Like, visually," he added for Amy's benefit, waving his hands around in a vague box shape. "You know?"

"Yes, yes, I do," she said. "But you know me and my artistic abilities. Or rather, lack of."

"Untrue," Alex laughed. "Flowers!"

Silence. They watched several couples dance by in a swirl of silks and chiffon, waiters weaving in and out, bearing enormous trays of champagne. The band was playing a light and airy waltz that seemed to mock their dejected moods.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Alex said suddenly.

"I don't know," Amy said. "Honestly, if you had hexed him at that moment, I wouldn't have minded. But you shouldn't let him get to you. You know he's stupid."

"And why does Tia even go out with him?" Alex asked, almost despairingly.

"I don't know," Amy repeated. "I really don't."

"He's such a complete and utter asshole," Alex sighed. "Why? Why, why, why?"

Amy just looked at him sympathetically. He shrugged his shoulders. "And it's not like school, where you can attribute it to immaturity, or house rivalry, or whatever." Alex continued. "I mean, we're adults now. I'm an adult. This shouldn't bother me." He sat up. "In fact, it doesn't bother me at all." Amy raised her eyebrows. "No, it doesn't," Alex insisted. "Really, I was being stupid. Here." He handed her a flute of champagne. "To three weeks of freedom?" They clinked glasses and watched couples dance by.

XXVX

"Back to work," Alex said cheerfully as they walked into the Ministry.

"You're happy about this?" Amy asked darkly.

"I was getting a little bored," Alex stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you have an exciting job," Amy said sarcastically. "Stop smirking," she shot at Lizzy, who was trying to hide a smile at her friends' bickering.

"Don't try feign innocence, Lizzy," Alex said in a superior tone. "Because I'm the master, and I can tell you're faking it."

"What?" Lizzy tried to defend herself.

"See you lot later." Alex turned the corner to the Auror's office.

"Bye," the women responded automatically. Alex strode down the corridor, craving food generally but particularly cheesecake for some odd reason.

"How was your break, Delacroix?" Maximus asked.

Alex looked surprised at being addressed by his superior. "Fine. Sir."

Maximus nodded. "Did you go anywhere?"

"No, actually. Mostly stayed home, relaxed, slept." Alex smiled weakly and swayed on the spot.

Maximus nodded again. "Are you packed up to go to Hogwarts, then?"

"I had some questions about that," Alex said, straightening up. "Do we have some sort of uniform?"

"Anything but those hot pink robes," Maximus replied gruffly.

Alex couldn't help but smile genuinely. "I rather like those, sir."

"You would. But no, any special equipment you might need will be issued during the course, you needn't worry." 

"All right. Thank you, sir." Alex smiled again, and began to saunter toward his office.

Maximus called after him: "Hang on, Delacroix. You and I have to talk."

"We do?" Alex paused and frowned.

"Yes, about certain things." Maximus said it with some difficulty, trying to be as discreet as possible yet get the message to Alex, two meters away.

Alex caught on, finally, and almost dropped his bag. "Oh, yes. Right. Lunch?"

"No, now!" Maximus said.

"Oh. All right." Alex walked back to Maximus. "Shall we?"

"The cafeteria. I only need ten minutes or so from you." They went back the way Alex had just come.

"Do you think they have cheesecake?" Alex asked. He really just needed the creamy feeling accompanied by the crunchy feeling with the slippery feeling of fresh fruit –

Maximus gave him a strange look and they said nothing until they sat at one of the plastic tables by the window. "First, I want to talk about Potter. He's doing all right?"

"Yes. I suppose. I haven't really talked so much to him lately." Alex scanned the room for cheesecake.

"Why not?" The sharpness in Maximus' tone brought him back to reality.

"He's been spending a lot of time with his 'girlfriend'…" He drew out the last syllables. "Speaking of which, how's your wife?"

"This isn't a date, Delacroix," Maximus growled.

Alex waved his hands around airily. "Good…I'm rather scared of your wife, and if she thought that you were…and I was…"

"Delacroix," Maximus warned.

"Right. Well. Anyway. Potter." Alex sighed. "The prat has been spending a lot of time with Mia and has been avoiding talking about the whole Hogwarts thing. He's scared and upset and doesn't want to confront it right now, so he's avoiding it, but actually he wants to talk about it because he knows it'll come around anyway, but he gets all touchy when I broach the subject. Give me fifty hours and I'll tell you about the state of his soul."

Maximus was silent. Finally, he said: "You seem to know him well. Are you a Legilimens?" he inquired thoughtfully.

Alex shrugged, leered mournfully at a passing sandwich. "Not really. I mean, I learned, but I rarely use it at all. I don't have enough stamina."

"You'll have to work on that," Maximus said authoritatively.

"Ten minutes are up," Alex announced.

"Is there somewhere you needed to be?" Maximus asked.

Alex looked at him reproachfully. "I think your wife is getting lonely."

"That will be all for today, Delacroix," Maximus stated loudly, then stood up. "I'll see you around."

"All right. I'll talk to James for you, yeah?" Alex stood up as well. "See you." Damn, he needed cheesecake.

XVX

"Amy," Orestes said brightly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks. Good holiday?" she inquired politely, putting on her white robes.

"Yes, well. Not really, actually." His wide smile seemed to recede a little.

"Oh, why, if I may ask?"

"Vanessa and I haven't been getting on so well lately," he confided. "It all started with the house decorating. If I said 'blue', she'd say 'red'!" Orestes laughed, a little ruefully. "Now…we're civil, but we can't connect anymore. The spark is gone, I suppose you could say."

"Hmm," Amy mused. "Well, maybe you two can talk it out, discuss it." She closed her eyes against the image of Alex bursting in and saying, "What you two need is some good, hard sex"…

Orestes sighed, and then smiled. "Thanks, Amy. I'll try that."

Her stomach fluttered for a moment, and then she frowned and stalked to her office.

XXVX

"Mrs. Weasley, I have the files you requested," Tia intoned, poking her head into the office.

"Thanks, Tia," Mrs. Weasley replied warmly. "Do you mind just putting them on the desk?" After doing so, Tia exited to the sound of Mrs. Weasley sending her husband a Patronus.

"Ron, I need you to buy non-fat milk, eggs, sugar…"

It wasn't good being back at work, exactly. Tia definitely missed the parties and the fact that she didn't' have to go to work. But being back here was definitely comforting, as though her life had a tangible purpose again. The parties were fun, but they were draining, and there was only so much you could do after going to parties every other day. Besides, it had been getting expensive, having to take a gift everywhere she went with Alex (because he insisted on it), and having to buy new clothes, and everything.

Nonetheless, her two-inch heeled pumps were feeling rather tame after all the dancing she'd done in much higher heels. Her uniform felt restricting. Her hair felt too tight in its neat, sleek bun. But this was work. There wasn't much that could change.

XXVX 

"Did you know the Potters are building a vault?" Mia asked over ravioli al Zuccho.

"Yeah," Alex said, mouth full, pausing to wipe his mouth. "James told me."

"Well, he showed it to me today," Mia retorted.

"Well, he told me first," Alex shot back, smiling.

But Mia was frowning. She did feel a bit as though she was competing for James' attention lately. Just yesterday he had told her he was busy, but she had seen him go out to lunch with Alex. Well, she hadn't been exactly stood up, as it were, he had technically been busy. Still. She couldn't help the feeling. Alex was now animatedly telling the group how the Potters were actually just hiding their porn collection should the thief come again, but his glance at her was guarded and a little too discerning for her taste. She looked back at her wilting little squares of pasta.

"Has anyone met the new secretary?" Tia interrupted.

"Now she's hot," Michael said.

Alex took a sip of water. "But not 'hotter' than Tia, I presume?" he sniffed lightly.

"No," Michael replied. "But damn, whatshername…Allison Vaughn? She is fine."

"Amber," Alex corrected.

"Someone's been paying attention," Lizzy teased, hoping to break the tension.

"No, I just listen to what people say to me when they introduce themselves, instead of staring at their breasts then watching their ass when they walk away, even though I've got a girlfriend," Alex snapped in Michael's direction.

"I wasn't!" Michael sputtered.

Alex made a skeptical snorting noise. "What do you think, Tia?" Startled at being addressed, Tia almost sawed through her plate. She didn't answer, but kept slicing at her ravioli. Alex hoped she was wishing it were Michael's neck; he wouldn't have to deal with this asshole anymore. "Well, the vault gets finished tomorrow! It'll be…what, May seventeenth?"

"Yeah," Mia answered tonelessly.

XVX

MAY 23  
POTTER VAULT BROKEN INTO – INVISIBILITY CLOAK MISSING!  
MINISTRY SUSPICIONS CONFIRMED: THIEF IS ATTEMPTING TO RE-UNITE THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS. 


	5. Prelude

Amy frowned at the headline, taking a bite of toast

A/N: Language.

"As you may have read in the Daily Prophet," the Minister said as the crowd settled down. "The wizarding world is at war yet again." An uncomfortable shifting. This was the second assembly held in under six months. On average there were large-scale assemblies such as this held once every three years – usually, it was just inter-departmental assemblies that were held in the Snape Auditorium. "This second theft has confirmed that the thief was seeking to reunite the Deathly Hallows." These words cut through the crowd's babble with a knife of silence. "We must stand strong," the Minister continued. "We must stand together. In the last war, this side of Light made the mistake of doubting each other and dividing amongst themselves. I am not encouraging to trust blindly. I am encouraging you not to hate blindly."

XVX

"Where were you?" James asked, an eyebrow raised. He stopped right in front of the office they shared.

"Out," Alex replied evasively. "Move."

James didn't oblige. "I think today's the day," he said, a bit cautiously.

"For what?" Alex inquired mildly, sidestepping James and pushing on the handle. James stumbled backwards into the room as Alex slammed the door behind them. Alex dumped his files at his desk and slumped into the large swivel chair.

"Well, I think today is the day," James repeated, leaning against Alex's desk. "I mean, what with the war starting and everything…you can't be sure! So I want to do it now." Alex nodded slowly. James, encouraged, went on. "I mean, it's true, we're very young, especially for this sort of commitment. You know what bonding is like; it's not easy. But I do love her. And I'm pretty sure she loves me. She certainly likes me a lot, and is pretty committed...we've been going out since the end of sixth year! That's…" He counted mentally, glancing up at the ceiling with the light flashing off his glasses for a bright second, his lips moving soundlessly. "Four years. That's a long time, Alex, if you think about it. That really is commitment. You know, sometimes I wonder if there really is such a thing as true love, whether people really are made for each other or if you have to work at it. Because there are certain couples that love each other, and seem perfect and harmonious, and then there are couples that are always falling apart. Remember Louise Mayden and Robert Parker, back in fifth year? They were the first steady couple, and the worst. Remember how we could always see them fighting? But then we'd always ask Parker if he wasn't going to break up with her any day now, because she was pretty good-looking, but he'd always insist they were fine and loved each other…and Mayden would say the exact same thing! Then they got married straight out of school. They have two children right now, and they're doing fine. But then again, you have those harmonious couples, like Mia and me, I guess. I hate fighting with her at all. Or you and that other girl, Lisa Ailey or something. You two were feeding each other and hugging and being worse than Mia and I ever were or ever will be, in public, anyways. Well, my main point was, if Mia and I were made for each other, then there shouldn't be a problem with us getting married young, should there?"

There was a silence as Alex stared at the files and frowned in concentration. James waited a beat, and then probed gently, "Alex?"

Alex's head snapped up to make eye contact. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"You bastard!" James exclaimed exasperatedly, standing up straight.

Alex's face broke into a grin and he sat back and stretched. "All right, all right. I _was_ listening, you great prat. I don't have any problem with you two marrying each other at this age. Get married tomorrow, see if I care."

"Meaning, you don't care if we're married or not?" James asked, a little worriedly. He was facing Alex now, taking in every slight movement of the muscles on Alex's back as he leaned out the window for some obscure reason.

"No, as in, there is no perfect age to get married. Just go with the flow, and all that dragon shit, you know?" Alex answered a bit absent-mindedly, sitting back in his seat.

"It just feels like the right time, you know?" James agreed, relaxing back to his pose against the desk. "Summer is approaching, and – "

"Oh, save it, please," Alex interrupted him, a little edgily. "I'm sure your therapist or whatever is feeling abandoned. Do what you want."

"OK," James said doubtfully, stung by Alex's preceding comment. "Seriously?"

"No. I revoke my permission. The only person you'll be marrying is me, bitch," Alex snapped sarcastically, throwing the file he was looking at into one pile and flipping open the next one.

"All right," James replied, still a little uneasy at Alex's easy acceptance of this change in circumstances. "All right."

"Have you packed for Hogwarts?" Alex changed the subject, closing the file, putting it into another pile, and picking up another.

"Sort of…halfway. I figured I'd get Mia to help me, then ask her…" James replied sheepishly.

"You haven't packed yet?" Alex screeched, leaping from his chair.

"Sorry!" James extended his hands in a placating manner. "Sorry."

"I haven't finished either," Alex informed him primly. "Want to get coffee? I'm dying from lack of caffeine."

They walked in silence to the cafeteria, striding next to people busy scribbling away on files. "You realize," James said quietly, finally, "that everything will be different?"

"Yes, once I get caffeine the world does tend to get loads better," Alex responded easily, sidestepping the actual meaning of the question. "Two coffees, please," he told the cashier. "You're paying," he shot at James, who glared at him. "I ordered, you're paying." Reluctantly, James fished out his wallet.

"You realize that ordering requires almost no effort at all?" James growled as they walked back to their office. "And why did you have to take so long, asking for extra cream and this and that?"

"I'm PMSing," Alex replied. "What did you mean by 'everything's going to be different'?" He was getting awfully good at this changing the topic thing, James observed, but decided to go along with it, as it was something he wanted to discuss.

"Once Mia and I get married, we're probably going to have a kid," James pointed out frankly. Alex muttered something that sounded like 'Oh, joy', but nodded at James to continue, taking a sip of his coffee. "And move in together, and all that. No more random drunken visits at night, or anything. You're not going to be my first contact in an emergency anymore."

"You should probably keep me as your contact," Alex said.

"Why?"

"Mia won't want to see your body," Alex said objectively. "And anyway, you're making it sound like it's pretty much settled already, aren't you?"

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't even asked her yet," Alex reasoned. "You're making it sound as though you know her answer. You're being disgustingly presumptuous."

James stopped dead, but Alex kept walking. Damn, James thought. What a way to crush someone. Then he sped up to catch up with Alex.

XVX

"He wants to have dinner with me," Mia said. "And it's a weekday night, as well."

"It's a Thursday," Tia informed her helpfully. "Well, you can use some of my stuff, if you want."

"Yeah…he said it was important," Mia called back from the closet. "He said it was really, really important."

"What did his voice sound like?" Tia queried, joining her in the bedroom.

"I don't know." Mia stood up from where she had been leaning into the closet. "He was being very serious," she told Tia. "None of his usual jokes. Didn't call me 'honey' or anything once. Which is strange but probably doesn't mean anything," she finished.

Tia contemplated this evidence for a bit as she leaned into the closet. "You could wear this white one." She flung the silky garment onto the bed and delved back in, only to pull sharply out. "Oh, my God. It does mean something."

"What?" Mia asked, alarmed.

"Mia, I'm really sorry," Tia near-whispered, taking a few wobbly steps away from the closet. "I think he wants to break up with you."

"What?" Mia repeated, only this time in a screeching tone of incredulity. "That's impossible!"

"Well, he was serious, didn't joke, didn't call you 'sweetheart', or whatever," Tia rambled. "So it must mean…"

Mia sat on the bed next to her. "Oh, my God," she said softly. "Oh, my God, you're right. But why would he…?"

"I don't know," Tia murmured sadly. "But I guess you have to face him."

Mia stood up slowly. "OK. OK. What do I wear?" she fretted, trying to focus her mind on more mundane issues. "Do I try make him realize what he's missing, or do I just cover up?"

Tia pondered this for a second. "You certainly don't want him just staying because of what you look like," she said. "I think a mix of the two, you know? Nothing low-cut, because you don't want your chest in his face all through dinner."

"I'll just wear a nice blouse with a shorter skirt, and heels," Mia said, sounding tired all of a sudden. "Do my hair nicely. I've got an hour and a half, after all." She sat down on the bed again. "I can't believe this."

"Me either," Tia agreed, putting a comforting arm around Mia's shoulders. "I think the best thing you can do is just forget the bastard."

"How can I?" Mia cried, voice rising an octave and a decibel. "He's been in my life since first year! We've been going out since sixth! How can I just forget him, just like that, like a bad dream or something?"

"Oh, Mia," Tia sighed. "He probably isn't going to find it easy either."

"Why is he doing this then?" Mia asked tremulously, quietly. "Oh, I'm so hopeless. I'll never find anyone as good as James."

"I'm sure you'll find someone better than James," Tia said helpfully. "The fucker."

"I'll have to marry Alex," Mia muttered.

Tia barked out short laughter at the very notion. "Oh, please, no."

"What did I do wrong?" Mia wondered sadly. Then she shook herself out of her depressed reverie. "Well, I can't go naked."

"Although that might work," Tia said, and Mia glared balefully at her. "Or not," she amended.

"What about this?" Mia held up a white tank top dusted with gold, and a light pink skirt.

"That's great!" Tia approved enthusiastically. "And what about these…?"

XVX

"Do I look all right?" James asked.

"Your collar isn't straight," Alex observed from across the living room, putting down the magazine he was reading on the couch.

"Really?" James turned back to the mirror, tugging lightly on his collar.

"And your pants are backwards," Alex added.

James looked down for a split second, checking for the presence of a fly down the front of his trousers. "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Alex."

"Well, come on!" Alex groaned. "'Is my shirt OK? Are my pants OK? Did I pull on my socks right? Are my buttons done incorrectly? Is my underwear pink?'" he mocked. "Honestly! Next you'll be asking me if your penis is 'OK.'"

James rolled his eyes. "Please, Alex. I wouldn't do that."

"Want to bet?" Alex retorted, picking up the magazine. "You used to think girls had cooties. What happened to that happy stage in my life?"

James took a deep breath, and dragged himself away from the mirror to pour himself some scotch. "What are you reading, anyway?"

"Fifty ways to annoy your friends," Alex answered. James rolled his eyes again. "Wow! James – you just completed one. And that's one of the hardest ones, too! Listen: Ask friend incessantly about items of clothing you have worn perfectly before, with no assistance, but somehow you are convinced that you are liable to get your blazer on your ass this one time, and therefore must double check that every single item of clothing you don has no dust, lint, or mites of any form on it, even fake dust, lint, or mites, that your trousers look creased and sharp enough to give your friend a paper cut, that your shoes are blinding everyone in the immediate vicinity – "

"OK, OK, I get it, shut up," James interrupted. Alex opened his mouth, no doubt preparing yet another sarcastic remark, (dry, no ice) to fire at James, when James snatched the magazine from Alex's hands. "What're you really reading?" James scanned the page, then raised his eyebrows. "Healer's Weekly?"

Alex rested his head on the arm of the couch and eyed the drink in James' hand. "I could use a bit of that," he said. James wordlessly handed him the crystal tumbler, which he had filled with a little more than he intended to drink, because he knew Alex would entitle himself to a few swallows. Alex took a shallow sip. "Well," he began, handing the glass back to James, "It's always been something I was interested in, being something of a Potions nut." They smiled reminiscently for a moment. "And considering the lives I'll be taking during this war…" He shrugged. "Thought it would be a fair tradeoff."

"My, my," James remarked dryly. "Alex has developed a conscience. Why, he's grown up."

"Isn't it exciting," Alex said in a monotone that belied his words. "Anyways." He resumed his usual, expressive voice. "I think it'd be fun."

"You know how long you have to stay in school for?" James asked him, eyeing the Weekly slightly anxiously, as though telling it to stop giving Alex crazy ideas.

"Yeah, yeah, eight years, six if you're brilliant. I'll probably stay there for twelve." Alex laughed and took the glass from James' hand, drinking again. Privately, James thought he'd be out in four, but decided not to give the man yet another unnecessary boost to his already over inflated ego. He shrugged, and took the glass back. "What about you?"

"Stay in the field, I guess," James told him, more than a little doubt shading his voice. "Then settle, get a desk job when the curse pains get me."

"I should've been a Healer from the start," Alex mused, lying down on the couch. "I'd still be able to work on the field, and all…"

James went to put the now empty tumbler in the sink. "Think about it; you'd still be a student right now!"

"Hmm." Alex allowed himself to contemplate this strange notion for maybe two seconds, then decided it was a little depressing, and rolled off the couch. "Good God," he exclaimed. "It's eight-thirty!"

James scampered out of the kitchen, dashing for his shoes. "You're kidding!"

"Yep." Alex lay back down onto the couch while James glared at him.

"One of these days, Alex," James said, voice dripping with poison. "I'm going to get you for all these years. One of these days."

"What're you going to do, get me pregnant?" Alex snorted, picking up the Weekly again. "It's only six forty-five, you have another ten minutes or so." James sat down, shoving Alex's head aside. "Ow. Bastard," Alex muttered, getting back up and placing his head on James' lap. James spared him a glance, then resumed staring out the window in the space above the piano. "Hey, stop." Alex swatted James' leg with the Weekly, but James' nervousness was taking over his entire system, and when the leg-twitching stopped, the hands started to strangle each other to death.

Alex may not exactly have been the second Mother Teresa, but a bout of altruism hit him once in a while, and right now, he could recognize a friend in need. "OK," he said, sitting up. "Checklist. Blazer? Shoes? Underwear? Socks? Penis?" James nodded to all of them, snorting and glaring at the last. "Glasses? Engagement rings?" More nodding. "Can I see the rings?"

"You're the one who went with me to buy them," James pointed out. "You know what they look like."

"Well, they're shiny. I want to see them again," Alex insisted. Sighing heavily and pointedly, James pulled the small, black, velvet box out from his blazer pocket. Alex took the box and snapped it open. Inside was a band of white gold, set with a 1.7 carat round brilliant-cut, blue topaz. It was unusually bright; even at its deepest point it looked to be a dark cerulean instead of the usual pale, sky-washed blue. On either side of the topaz there were two small diamonds, also round brilliant-cut. On the inside of the band was his name in a cursive script: James Sirius Potter.

"And yours?" James handed him the other box. This ring was a plain band of white gold – instead of her full name; simply 'Mia' was inscribed inside. Both bands were of eighteen-carat gold. Of course, Alex only knew these specific statistics because he had been there at the time. He had to admit, he had a certain fascination with gems. Although he was pretty sure that it merely had to do with the facts that they were shiny and cost a lot of money, of course, there was the aesthetic side. The way their sharp facets caught the soft light and flashed out in a thousand directions, the subtle shifting in the colors as the gem moved, and just the smoothness of it all…he closed the boxes and handed them back to James, the warmth of his fingers lingering on the velvet box as James tucked them back into his pocket. "Well, now it's _actually_ time to go." His knees cracked and he winced slightly as he stood. "Don't worry, James."

James smiled and stood up as well. "I never really realized how much I loved her," he said somewhat hesitantly, half-expecting Alex to tell him to stuff it. "I never did, until right now. I'm praying she says yes."

"Don't worry," Alex repeated doggedly. "If she says no…" James drew in a breath at this prospect, and Alex's mouth twisted into a mischievous smile, "…you can always marry me, right?"

James couldn't help but smile as well, at the idea of being married for Alex. For one thing, he wouldn't have the kids he had secretly dreamed of. And that was just to begin with. "I hope she says yes," he said in a half-answer.


End file.
